Must learn a lesson
by Dady433
Summary: Two friends are sent in another world by Manwë himself. He entrusted them with a mission, to accompany Thorin Oakenshield on his quest to reclaim Erebor. Will our two heros be able to cope with the company of nosy dwarves? Bad summary. First story here. English's not my first language so be kind to me! Thorin/OC, Bofur/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I woke up feeling funny, my body seemed heavy and I had difficulties moving as if I was floating in something a little bit thicker than air. I could feel plumes of smoke around my arms, legs, fingers; they were whirling around my face, barely touching it. I opened my eyes believing it was a dream. At my sides, my friend wore the same expression. Her wide eyes were trying to understand what was going on.

She looked at me, finally seeing me. She opened her mouth and her voice echoed in the oppressive emptiness.

-What is happening to us?

I turned my head, scanning our environment. But my vision was only extending to a few feet, smoke as opaque as real walls was preventing me to see further.

-It must only be a dream…, I answered, trying to convince myself.

-This is more than just the fruit of your imagination.

The echoing voice startled us. It was strong and seemed surreal, but wore a joyful note in its words, as if amused by this situation. I attempted again to distinguish anything from the fog, but it didn't vanish and kept its position, its thick barriers of smoke still impenetrable.

-Who's there? Show yourself!, I asked.

-They give me many names…, the voice answered, Súllimon, King of Valar… But you shall call me Manwë.

-What do you want of us?, I asked again, suspicious.

-I have brought you from your world for a precise reason… I have for you a very specific and highly important task!

-Are you some kind of God?, my bewildered friend asked.

-No. Only a member of a superior race who takes to heart the well-being of its people… You have for a long time, in your world, wished to live in another. Discontent of yours, you longed for a different life. This is a wish that I shall grant you, temporarily. Choice will be yours afterwards, whether you stay or not. Now! About this task of yours…, his voice got serious all of a sudden. I would like from you to deliver a package to somebody and also, maybe, learn a life lesson on your way… You will be living a great adventure from whom, I dearly hope, you will survive…

-Wait! Are you telling us that we could die? And all this to deliver a package?, I retorted.

-Ha! Manwë exclaimed, the package!

A key suddenly appeared near us, floating just before our eyes. I extended my hand and took it, taking a closer look. It was massive and had a strange form.

-This key must be delivered to the dwarf Thorin Oakenshield, Manwë continued. You will find him in the house of a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins, in Baggends in the Shire.

His voice was more and more distant.

-Don't forget. Do not revealed your identity to anyone except if they start doubting you. Then, tell them the truth and that it's Manwë who sent you. At this moment and this moment only you will be allowed to hand over the key. It will be the token of your trust…, his voice was no more than a whisper now. But this will only be provisional. You will have to prove your value and then only will you receive the gift of trust from your companions…

The fog was getting thicker and thicker.

-Farewell then… and good luck.

-Wait! We still have so many questions!, my friend screamed.

But it was too late… Some kind of vortex sucked us up just then. Screaming, we fell for what seemed like hours.

Suddenly, we landed on a smooth and soft surface. I opened my eyes that I didn't even remember closing, taking in the sight around of us in all its details.

We were laying in the grass, near a forest. The sun was hot; a small but agreeable breeze was blowing and whispering through the branches of the trees. I turned myself on my side. Right next to us were two ponies all equipped for a long journey. I looked at my friend and saw that her clothes had changed. She was now wearing a blue tunic with black breeches, heavy combat boots, black as well, and a thick cloak, with fur on both extremities, weighted on her shoulder. At her waist hung a long and thin sword in its silver and crimson scabbard. But what really hit me was that she seemed to have… shrunk! Because her measurements were the same it was hard to say so, but… I was almost certain that she was way smaller than before.

Casting my eyes down, I saw that, myself, seemed smaller and that my clothes also had changed. I was now wearing a heavy greenish coat, brown breeches and big brown boots. My hands were covered with fingerless gloves and a massive hammer was hanging at my waist. My outfit was completed with a green scarf hanging around my neck. We looked at each other, bewildered.

-It's unbelievable, I said, fascinated, how can that even be possible?

My friend looked at me and shrugged, then a smile appeared on her face, excitement clearly visible in her eyes.

-Can you imagine? Us, in a great epic adventure like we have always dreamed of? I still can't believe it!

She started to laugh and I followed soon enough, my joy just overwhelming. After a few moments, we calmed ourselves and took our breath. Then my friend started in a compose tone.

-So! Let's sum up what just happened. We were sent in another world by some sort of god who entrusted us with a mission... which is?

-To give to a dwarf named Thorin Oakenshield, this key, I showed the key that I was still holding in my hand, and we must assist him in his quest, whatever it is. It is only when the quest is completed that we would be able to go back home... if we desire so.

-He also mentioned that we will learn a "life lesson", she continued, and that we would have to retrieve a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins in the Shire if we want to hand over the key to the dwarf...

-What's a hobbit?

-No idea..., she shrugged, but we're going to find out.

I shook my head and stood up, my friend doing the same. We walked around a little to get accustomed to our new equipment. After a while, we approached the ponies, our change in height quite obvious once we got near them, and got on the horse. I pulled the reins and got on the path, my friend right behind me. A sign pointing in the way we just left was showing this: The Shire.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was already dark when we reached the village of hobbits. This was a vision that we were not accustomed to see. These people must be very small because even with our reduced size, their houses dug into the earth seemed tiny. The doors and windows were perfectly round and the cleanliness of their yard was to be envied. The village was deserted and silent, giving the impression that everything was asleep. We then noticed an alarming detail.

"How do we find Bilbo Baggins if there is no indication and no one to ask for directions?, pointed my friend, discouraged."

There was no sign on the houses and if there were, they were of no relevance. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. This quest was already beginning to exasperate me.  
>That's when we heard loud noises coming from one of the houses. We approached quietly. It was no different from the others, its door was round and in the center was the handle, cleanliness of the site once again impeccable. I then noticed a mark on the bottom of the door which shone with a bluish glow. I motioned to my friend who nodded, indicating that she had seen it too. I went to a window and looked inside. A great activity was unfolding before my eyes. A dozen small men were coming and going throughout the household. I pulled away from the window, thoughtfully.<p>

"You think it's the right one?, asked my friend.

- It's always worth a try ..., I motioned for her to knock. Remember, we cannot reveal our true identity."

She nodded and knocked three times on the massive wooden door. We then heard a small voice trying to cover the ambient noise; it seemed irritated and desperate at the same time. The door opened suddenly, revealing a little creature with curly hair, big ears and wide hairy feet. He seemed agitated, but when he saw us, he stopped and stared at us, dumbfounded. I smiled and gave him a small nod.

"Hello, my name is Allie and this is my friend Ella. We are lost travelers who have been surprised by the night. Would you be kind enough to offer us shelter and maybe a little bit of food?"

The hobbit remained silent for some time, opening and closing his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Uh ... I ... I'm sorry, but umm ...

- Bilbo! It would be rude to refuse hospitality to these two young ladies."

We took a look inside the house. An old man stood there, bent, looking gigantic in this small space. In its uncomfortable position his long gray beard was almost touching the ground. He had a smile on his lips and his eyes were full of kindness. He walked over to us.

"My apologies for my friend, he is somewhat disturbed at the moment, he turned to the hobbit which we now know the identity, Bilbo, my dear, could you fetch two extra chairs for our guests?"

The hobbit was about to reply, but the old man led us further into the house before he had time to say anything. We heard him grumbling away in protest.

"My name is Gandalf, a wizard who, just like you, is particularly fond of traveling, he held out his hand and we shook it on after the other and although we were taken aback by the word wizard, we didn't show it. What are your names?, asked the old man.

- My name is Ella and here is my friend, Allie.

- Hmmm ... These are very unusual names...

- We're coming from far away, I replied immediately.

- Um, um ... he nodded and continued a little further into the house. So let me introduce you to the rest of our joyful company."

We entered the dining room, which was bustling with activity. Everywhere, dwarves came and went, dragging crockery, furniture and food. They were very different from the dwarves we had in our world. They were much larger, with our small size most of them were a few centimeters beyond us, but at our normal size, they would be a just little below our chin, their arms, legs and head were, like us, in proportion to their size this giving them a childish appearance if it wasn't from their beard, incredibly provided for some.

"Your attention everyone, Gandalf spoke to the assembly that suddenly stopped to look at us in amazement. I would like to introduce these two young people. Here is Allie and Ella, he pointed at us in turn. They are lost travelers who will spend the evening with us. Ladies, I present to you our little company."

The next few minutes were filled with various greetings and introductions, stuffing our brains with too many names and faces at once. Some shook hands with us, others made small bows and enterprising ones even kissed our hands which made us laughed afterwards. Finally, we were approached by two young dwarves, one blond and the other dark haired. They both bowed to us, smiling.

" Fili..., said the blonde dwarf.

- ... And Kili, went to the dark haired one.

- At your service!, they finished in unison.

- Hmm ... Good evening ... we answered, clumsily.

- Would you like to join us to celebrate?, Fili asked, holding out his arm to me.

- It will be an honor for us!, Kili said, holding his to Ella."

We looked at each other with a smile. Nodding, we linked our arms to those we were presented. Smiling, the young dwarves led us to our seats, talking along the way. We were about to find out how to feast the dwarves' way... One thing was certain; it was not like anything that we had ever experienced!

The dwarves were eating, drinking and talking... and sometimes all three at the same time! They threw food from one end to the other of the room while the others were laughing loudly. Food quickly passed from hand to hand and we grasped what we could along the way. Meantime, Fili got up to fetch a few beers and proposed some to us. I politely declined the offer.

"No, thank you, Ella replied with a smile, we don't drink.

- What are you drinking in this case?, asked Kili."

It was at this moment that one of the dwarves, an older one, proposed chamomile to Gandalf, the latter declining the offer nicely. I slowly approached and put my hand on the shoulder of the dwarf who was returning sheepishly.

"Excuse me, but my friend and I will gladly accept your offer."

His face suddenly lit up and he served us two cups of tea that he then put in my hands. I smiled.

"Thank you, Mister...

- Dori, at your service, he bowed."

I laughed a little and made a little bow myself.

"Well, thank you a thousand times Mr. Dori, this chamomile will be highly appreciated."

The old dwarf smiled and then headed back to the kitchen. Gandalf grinned at me and gave me a wink, I shrugged and went back to sit in my chair, placing a cup in front of Ella.

I arrived just in time to see Fili returning from his round of mugs of beer... in rather unusual fashion because he found out to be quicker for him to jump on the table and walked through the victuals then to go around! He arrived at his place, jumped down from the table and took his seat next to me. He looked at me with a big smile, I raised an eyebrow, he shrugged and the two brothers laughed. We joined shortly after, making fun of my failed attempt at reprimand. One of the dwarves then shouted something and moved his mug in the center of the table joining everyone to do the same. Without understanding why, Ella and I brought forward our cup of tea timidly. After rattling our cups and mugs with a few dwarves, we brought back our cups near us and waited patiently thereafter. Then, without anybody mentioning it, dwarves all began to down their beer mugs. Beer pouring down their face some of them. Once they finished, they slammed down their heavy glass on the table, releasing some extremely noisy burping, the largest one, surprisingly, was let out by the smallest and youngest of the band, Ori I think. They all began to laugh and when they saw our faces frozen in astonishment, laughter double in intensity and were quickly joined by ours.

The dwarves then began to take care of various activities. Fili and Kili got up, apologizing to us and went out of the dining room to go doing whatever they got to, leaving us alone at the end of the table. Noticing that we were isolated, a dwarf with a funny hat beckoned us to join him. As we approached, I tried to remind the name of the dwarf. Bigur, Bogur? ... Bofur! Yes! I was almost sure now. We sat down with his little group of four dwarves, including himself, Dori, Gloin and another dwarf that I forgot the name, his hair styled in a strange way, forming a kind of star around his head. They were sitting in pairs facing each other on both side of the table. Bofur greeted us with a broad smile, a smile that was extremely contagious, because I found myself answering him in the same way.

"You looked a little bored all alone there, began the nice dwarf.

- Thank you for welcoming us into your small group, said Ella.

- Yes, thank you Master ... Bofur. Is that right?, I added.

- Aye! But only Bofur, if you please, I am far from "Sir" or "Master," he laughed. So tell me, what are two pretty young women like you doing the in nature?"

My friend and I looked at each other for sometimes before bursting into laughter. The dwarves really had a soft spot for pretty compliments once in a while. We calmed ourselves quickly; we didn't want to insult our interlocutor.

"It's a long story ... I answered.

- Let's say we have a taste for adventure ... Ella completed.

The dwarf seemed to be satisfied with our answer... for now. Then ensued a lively discussion among the small group that we observed with amusement, from time to time we asked a few questions that our new friends were happy to answer. However, I caught my mind wandering a few times; trying to assimilate what was also outside the conversation. I then noticed that Ori timidly approached Bilbo, the hobbit seemed so tense even more than before. The young dwarf asked politely Bilbo what he should do with his dishes. I smiled, thinking how cute it was, a maternal fiber vibrating inside me. Fili then approached and took the plate from Ori's hands and threw it out of my sight. I then saw it flying into the other room to end up in the hands of the dwarf with a piece of ax in his head. Stunned, I gave a slight nudge to my friend. Immediately, when she looked up, the first plate was followed by another, then another. It kept going to the disappointment of the poor little hobbit.

Bofur and his band began on their part to play music with their utensils, bumping against each other's; according to the pace set by their feet hitting the ground. I smiled, finally finding their company very entertaining. Bilbo on his side seemed more and more panicked.

"Can… can you not do that? You'll blunt them!, exclaimed the hobbit.

- Oh... did you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives, laughed Bofur in a voice that made me laugh as well."

Kili then began a song that followed the rhythm played by the other dwarves, Fili followed and then all the dwarves began to sing in unison. On our part, we stood there, completely fascinated and overwhelmed with amusement, leaning to let the dishes flew above our heads. We had even change places at some time; the shots brushing a little too close to our heads. The dwarves continued their little show, some even taking out instruments; Bofur began to play the flute accompanying the sturdy dwarf with tattoos who was now playing some kind of violin. Soon, there were no more dishes in the dining room. So, all crossed in the kitchen, taking us with them. We were prepared to see anything but what was in front of us at the moment. Before us, a stack of clean and undamaged dishes stood in perfect balance. They finished the song while Bilbo made his way through the dwarves, making the same discovery that completely stunned us. The dwarves then began to laugh of their achievement, but also at the face that the hobbit was doing. Even us, could not help but chuckling at the situation at hand. It was definitely an eventful evening.

Suddenly, powerful knocks were struck at the door. All went silent. The silence hung over the room and eyes turned towards the entrance.

"He's here..., said Gandalf, grimly."


	3. Chapter 2

***THanks for all the favs and follows, guys! :D I do not own everything Tolkien related! Only my OC Allie and Ella. :) You'll se for this one I changed some dialogue just so my OCs fit a little better :p Peace***

**Chapter 2**

_**Suddenly**__**, powerful **__**knocks were struck **__**at the door.**__**All **__**went silent.**__**The silence **__**hung over the **__**room **__**and **__**eyes turned **__**towards the entrance.**_

"_**He's here... said **__**Gandalf, **__**grimly**__**."**_

He got up and walked up to the door with Bilbo. The other dwarves began to congregate either in the hall or in the dining room. For our part, Ella and I decided of an in-between. We preferred to be a little behind, but our curiosity was too strong to prevent us from seeing who the newcomer was. Bilbo opened the door while Gandalf welcomed the new guest and introduced him to the hobbit. Meanwhile, I started to analyze the unknown visitor in silence. It was another dwarf; his hair was long and black with just a small bit of gray hair here and there. He had an upright posture and seemed confident. His clothes seemed rich but quite used. It all ended with piercing blue eyes making his look a little threatening, but completing his face lines harmoniously. I turned to my friend and after a look, we started giggling silently.

"And who are they?"

I jumped and turned to see none other than the subject of our little misbehavior before us, glaring at us. Any desire to laugh was now soaring and we tried as best as we could to escape from this embarrassing situation. Unfortunately, although our desire to look good in front of the dwarf head was great, it was harder to say than to do. The words did not seem to want to get out of our mouth and, further, what should we tell him? That we were judging his rather pleasant appearance? No thank you! Finally, a kind soul got us out of this uncomfortable moment.

"They are young travelers who need shelter for the night, simply answered Gandalf. Ella, Allie, this is Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of this merry company."

We bowed to the dwarf as formal greetings to him. I thanked the wizard with a look quickly, who replied with a wink. Thorin stared at us for a little while and then turned to Gandalf, frowning.

"Could they not have gone somewhere else? I think we have enough important things to discuss without having more eavesdroppers in our business!, his voice was irritated and almost angry.

- Oh! I have the impression that these young women will be no problem at alll!, Gandalf replied with a smile. I would even say they are here for a reason that could be favorable to us!

- And how could that be?, asked Thorin with a sigh.

- This is something that we will discuss, but first of all, if you can follow me to the other side. We could sit down and there will be plenty of room for all of us! Especially for me!, the old man made a sign to show his bent and uncomfortable position."

Thorin threw a hard look at the old wizard, but finally follow his company in the dining room. Ella followed, but I remained a little behind, questioning Gandalf with a look. He merely shrugged and looked away before entering the room, leaving me alone with my questions. Why had he said that we could be a positive help? Was he aware of something we didn't and if so, how could it be possible? I sighed, deciding that I wouldn't get anywhere by asking all of these questions to myself and to get to the bottom of all that mystery, I would certainly have to reveal a little about ourselves too...  
>Finally, I entered the room to take place, but the room was already crowded with dwarves and the seat I occupied previously had been taken by Oin. Ella, who was sitting between Kili and Fili, gave me an apologetic look. I sighed and went to sit at the only place that was still free; between Balin and Bofur, who welcomed me warmly, but were much too close to Thorin for my pleasure... I kept looking to the dwarves' leader from the corner of my eye while trying to keep track of their discussion; a quest to retrieve their home. I was waiting for the inevitable moment when the attention will turn on us and our presence here. I tried not to look at any dwarf directly, preferring to go unnoticed. I realized at that moment that we were not at all prepared for what awaited us and had no idea how to put on the table the hard to believe truth; that we were from another world. I doubted that mentioning the name of Manwë would help us have the trust of the company, it will certainly shut the skeptic but our place in the quest was not guaranteed.<p>

As I continued to evaluate our opportunities, I had wind of a snippet of the conversation taking place between the dwarves. They were now studying a map showing a high mountain that seemed to rise above the clouds; on the right side one could read "The Lonely Mountain". Without really meaning to, I leaned forward to get a better view, slightly pushing myself on Bofur to do so. I continued my observation of the map while the conversation continued its normal course.

"We must find a way to get in... discreetly. But the only entrance is the front door ... pointed Thorin.

- You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain., Balin sighed.

- That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true. Another passage does exist, Gandalf said, lighting his pipe with the tip of his finger. However, it would be closed for many ages -...

- How could that helped us if we have no way to open it?, cut the dwarf leader. Just like to say there is no -...

- I was not finished... growled the old mage. Like I said, this passage had been closed for ages and the only way to open it is by having the right tool..."

His eyes fell on me, with a smile on hi face. I looked off the map, feeling the attention of the company turning to me. I threw a quick glance at Ella who nodded slowly. I took a deep breath and looked at Gandalf.

"Key ... maybe?, I guessed hesitantly.

- And how could you know such a key exist?, asked Thorin, abrupt. You do not even come from the area... and by the way, where do you come from, exactly?, he seemed suspicious now.

- We come from far away ... a place you've never seen before and that you didn't even know existed, I replied softly.

- And this would mean...?

- I think that what she is trying to tell you is that they are not from our world ... ended Gandalf."

A muffled exclamation was heard in the audience, but the whispers quickly died, silenced with a gesture of the hand from their leader. Thorin seemed confused, his eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed to mull everything in his head. Finally, after some times he looked down at me and then Ella, gauging us as for the first time, but this time his eyes were filled with a slight glimmer of curiosity.

"How can this be possible?, he asked.

- Believe me; we do not know more about it ... I replied with a sigh.

- In fact, everything happened very quickly, just like a dream, Ella continued with a calm voice. It's Manwë who sent us, he wanted us to give you a package and to accompany you in your quest...

- We cannot take more people, especially not women, cut Thorin sharply.

- And then have the power of Manwë, King of the Valar, on our backs?, Gandalf intervened. It's too risky! In addition, I think it is more than important that these young women take to terms their quest, isn't it?

- Indeed, I replied, shaking my head, if we want to go home, we need to complete this mission. If you do not want us, we'll just find another way to be part of your company... whatever it is!

- Very well! They can come, growled the leader of dwarves."

Some dwarf uttered a slight disagreement; however this decision seemed to be welcomed by Kili and Fili who threw a playful look at each other and bumped their fists together behind Ella so she won't notice. Bofur for his part gave me a pat on the shoulder and welcomed me with his everlasting smile glued to his face. It is then that questions and comments came from everywhere.

"So, are there also dwarves in your world?

- Of course! Look at them, you idiot!

- But if they are dwarf ladies, where are their beards?

- Maybe they don't have any in their world...

- It's strange...

- I like it!

- Is there any elves where you come from?

The dwarves' curiosity was boundless and it took the intervention of their leader again to bring them back to order. Ella, who seemed dazed by all the fuss, glanced gratefully to Thorin. The latter stared into her eyes for a few moments before doing a slight nod in her direction and then looked away. I smiled. For my part, I found that hectic exchange amusing. I was trying to answer the questions from Balin and Bofur who were fighting for my attention. The latter would not tear his gaze off me anymore; it was like he was completely fascinated by my simple person now. I turned and smiled at him he hastened to send me a smile and put his pipe in his mouth.

"And that package? What is it?, asked Thorin starting to the conversation back where we left off."

I turned my head to the dwarf and took out of one of my pockets; the key Manwë had given us. I twirl it in my fingers before I put it in the outstretched palm of Thorin. The latter then brought it closer to his face, examining it from all sides.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, Gandalf began, for safekeeping. That's why I gave it to Manwë, our Creator, so that way nobody of dark intentions could ever put its hands on it. He had assured me that when the time came, he would send me the key; brought by two messengers... he laid his eyes on me and then Ella. When I saw you at the door, I knew that this moment had arrived, he looked back at Thorin. It is yours now."

Silence returned to the meeting. My once unanswered questions were getting clearer now. At least we knew that Manwe didn't launch us without anything in a perilous quest. I heard Fili from the back of the room and I turned to him.

"If there is a key... There must be a door!

- These runes, Gandalf said, pointing at the map,speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls.

- There's another way in!, chimed in Kili enthusiastically.

- Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed, pointed out the wizard. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can, he threw a look at Thorin. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done.

- That's why we need a burglar, realized little Ori

- Hum! A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine, said Bilbo, which I had almost forgotten the presence."

All dwarves turned their attention to the hobbit now. Oin adjusted his hearing horn.

"And are you?, asked Gloin.

- Am I... what?, repeated Bilbo, incredulous.

- He sayd he's an expert!, enthused Oin, the deaf dwarf.

I didn't know if he did it on purpose or if it was really what he had heard, but his exclamation was soon followed by another round of loud protests and various comments. I even saw Ella try to correct Oin, but in this racket, I was pretty sure he didn't hear a word she was saying. Kili put a hand on my friend's shoulder and made her understand that this was a lost cause. The hubbub continued for several minutes before being interrupted by Gandalf this time; a very upset and terrifying Gandalf.

"Enough! If I say that Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!, he grunted, a black shadow growing around of him, putting the emphasis on his words."

The silence that followed was heavy. To see the Wizard so angry was scary, he was usually so nice. Unwittingly, I got a little closer to Bofur, trying to escape the wrath of the sorcerer somehow. The silence was soon broken by Thorin who waved to Balin.

"Very well, give him the contract, he pointed to the hobbit with his thumb."

Balin rose and handed a stack of paper to hobbit.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth.

- Funeral arrangements?, repeated Bilbo, a slight hint of panic in his voice."

He let go of a corner of the stack of paper which unfolded to the floor. The hobbit then began to read the entire agreement. I sighed, that would take a while. Gandalf was wearing a sweet smile on his face, but it soon faded when Thorin whispered something in his ear. I frowned. Even if I was close, I didn't hear a word that had been exchanged between the two, but no matter what the leader had said put the wizard very uneasy. The latter then turned his attention to the hobbit who still continued his tedious reading. I turned to Ella and rolled my eyes.

"Incineration...?, I heard Bilbo asked.

- Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye, honestly said Bofur."

I turned to see the hobbit with a very pale complexion taking deep breaths. I got worried.

"You're alright, Mr. Baggins?, I asked.

- Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint."

Bofur then decided to return to the charge. He got up in front of me, leaning against the doorframe.

"Think furnace with wings.

- Air, I… I… I need air... stuttered the hobbit.

- Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash, continued Bofur, despite the fact that I was pulling on his sleeve, trying to stop him."

Bilbo then began to walk, he gave a little smile, then turned to us.

"Nope."

Then he fainted.

"Very helpful, Bofur... Gandalf sighed sarcastically."

The latter turned to me. I hit him on the shoulder and reprimanded him. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say: "Well, What? ". I shook my head and smiled finally, seeing the absurdity of the thing, while Gandalf was carrying the hobbit in another room. Dori was commanded to serve him a cup of tea when he woke up. Discussions, meanwhile, resumed between the dwarves, but the meeting quickly dissipated. Ella finally joined me and we went into a room where a fire was burning in the fireplace. I sat on one of the chairs and Ella took the other next to me. We knew that the evening was almost over, so better try and find a comfortable place to sleep. I moved my legs over one armrest, using the other as a makeshift pillow. Some dwarves began to enter the room. When they saw us, Kili and Fili advanced towards us, smiling.

"Ready for the night, I see, told Fili.

- Have to if we want to be in good shape tomorrow, said Ella who was now mimicking my sleeping position.

- Is there any space left with you?, asked Kili playfully.

- Sorry ... Next time you got to arrive a little earlier, I said with a playful glance."

They made an offended face and then burst out laughing. They went away and sit a little further behind us. Bofur got in as well; he smiled at us and sat down on a footstool near the fireplace, his pipe in his hand. The atmosphere remained joyful for a while until Thorin came in. His face was serious and the smile quickly vanished from all the other dwarves face. Their leader went to stand near the fireplace, looking into the flames with a touch of melancholy in his eyes. Then something extraordinary happened. Starting slowly and even, the dwarves began to hum a song with their deep and melodious voice. Then, against all odds, Thorin himself began to sing. His voice was low and surprisingly soft, chills roamed my body. Then, in unison, the company finished the song. We could fell all the despair through these words, the intonation filled with heavy sadness. A tear came up to my eyes, but I wiped it quickly. I heard Ella squirmed next to me. I tried to see her lifting my head, but was unsuccessful.

"Good night, Ella... I said softly.

- Good night, Allie... she replied, her voice sleepy."

I played the song over in my head a few times, trying to understand their history, their distress. Shortly after, sleep came over me, while a second tear had found its way into the open air...


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own nothing except for Ella and Allie!**

**Chapter 3**

I spent a pleasant night, dreamless and a deep sleep. However, it seemed to me that the day had come too quickly and with it, the time for us to leave. I awoke shortly after dawn. The dwarves were already up and were preparing their equipment for the trip. I stood up and stretched, yawning during the process.

"Had a good sleep, Allie?"

I turned to the sound of the voice. There, standing behind the chair, was Bofur, a bag in his hand, his smile still on his face. I returned his smile, nodding.

"Very well, thank you! I usually prefer to sleep in the morning, but I guess for now I'll make an exception, I pointed at the bag. What do you have in there?

- Oh! You know ... some personal stuff; he put his hand in the bag and started listing everything out. A small pocket knife, pieces of wood of different types, sizes and colors...

- And what are you doing with all these things?, I approached, trying to peek in the bag.

- You'll find out, in good time and place, said the dwarf hiding the contents of the bag from my sight, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

- Fine! But you must promise to show me, Mister Bofur, I crossed my arms and pouted mockingly.

- Of course! But on one condition, the dwarf raised a finger, is that we stop all these formalities. I don't think that's necessary between us.

- Okay, deal!"

I held out my hand and he shook it vigorously. We stood there a moment, much more than it was necessary in fact. Our joined hands had stopped moving for a while now, our eyes were like fixed together and our smiles were glued to our face, but we felt neither embarrassed nor uncomfortable. It was as if we were sharing the same moment of tranquility and peace. But the moment was broken when we heard small protests near us. I broke eye contact and turned to the source of the disturbance. Just behind us, we could see Kili examining Ella, poking her gently with his finger, trying to wake her up. But the only thing he could get was a few grunts and groans of annoyance.

"Come on, Ella! Get up!

- You won't get to anything like that, intervened Fili.

- You got a better idea?, Kili replied, offended."

Fili pursed his lips and pushed his brother out of the way. Slowly, he leaned close to the ear of my friend, the braids of his beard brushing against her cheek. Bofur and I approached, intrigued. The young dwarf whispered something in Ella's ear that I didn't hear. The reaction was immediate. My friend suddenly opened her eyes and stood up, no; rather propelled herself out of the chair, landing into Fili's opened arms. She did not made a sound apart from small stifled hiccups. Her eyes were large and we could read an expression of surprise mixed with fear painted on her face.

"What have you told her to put her in such a state?, asked Bofur.

- Only that a venomous spider had landed on her arm, said a smiling Fili, it works every time!

- Where is it?, Ella looked around frantically, her hands firmly gripping the dwarf coat."

Fili turned to his brother, wearing a triumphant smile as he passed his arms around my friend, consoling her softly. Kili snorted and crossed his arms, insulted. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips, frowning. I wanted to reprimand them when Thorin entered the room. His eyes were hard and his posture severe.

"Well, I see that the sleeping beauties are finally awake, I did my best not to roll my eyes, his gaze landed on Ella. What happened?

- Fi..., I began.

- A spider!, cut Fili. Nothing serious, uncle.

- Humph ... then hurry in this case! We're losing time!, his words were cold and abrupt, but I did not fail to notice the little worried look he gave to Ella before leaving the room quickly."

Once the leader went out, I approached Fili and planted my finger on his chest.

"I'll let it slid this time... but the next time you do something like that, don't think I won't go and tell to your dear uncle."

I gave him a severe and aggressive look. I felt him swallow hard, casting his gaze down. I heard Kili snicker behind him.

"That goes for you too!, I shot him and left, angry."

Before I left the room, I heard Bofur said to the two young dwarve.

"I don't know about you, lads, but I would listen to her... She seems to have the fury of a tigress and the stubbornness of a mule!"

I smiled. Bofur definitely had the gift to put a smile on my face.  
>When I passed the door leading to the outside, I was struck by one of the most spectacular sight I had seen. During the night, the city of hobbits looked bleak, almost dull… but during the day it was a different story! Pastures were huge and greener than I had ever seen; the houses were all colorful and different, except that they were <em>all<em> spotless. Although it was very early, a discrete activity was beginning to spread in the village. I could see here and there small people with huge feet and curly hair walking around the city, looking at the company with a funny look when they passed near us. I walked into the yard and down the few stairs, stopping in front of the fence at the entrance. The dwarves continued to be busy, loading their ponies. Some threw me little hellos in passing. I smiled and then sucked in a big breath of fresh air. The sky was clear and the sun was shining, its heat softened by a light breeze. I approached my pony that I had affectionately called Corporal and jumped up on it. I then noticed that Ella was already on her pony that she named Cat... for whatever reasons... She must have walked behind me unnoticed during my contemplation. I gave her a small smile.

"So... Did you find this spider finally?, I asked mockingly.

- I don't know what you're talking about... she looked away, pretending ignorance.

- Yeah... I laughed, it's always what they say. At least you had to get that pretty prince in shining armor... A dwarf prince."

She turned to me and pulled her tongue before turning back again, but I could still see her amused smile on her lips. I laughed again and that took care of her last barriers, because she joined me in this euphoria after rolling her eyes.  
>Thorin then launched the leaving signal. Slowly, the company advanced on the winding paths of Hobbitton and entered the forest, leaving the village of hobbits behind us. The trail was wide and could easily let four ponies walked side by side, but we mostly travelled in pair. We were led, of course, by Thorin. Near him was Gandalf, just after we had Balin and Dwalin then Nori, Ori and Dori, then Bofur followed by Ella and me, Kili, Fili and finally, Bombur, Bifur, Oin and Gloin. I noticed after this count, except that it was a good exercise for memory, that our little hobbit had not joined us.<p>

"Do you see Bilbo?, Ella asked who had apparently the same train of thought.

- He's just late probably, Bofur replied.

- Well, I say that he won't come!, joined Nori. Hobbits would get homesick when out of their cozy nest.

- I think he will come, he's a master burglar after all, suggested Ori naively."

And it was off for another round of comments and whining. Each one exposed his views on the topic, even Bifur embellishing his incomprehensible speech with large sudden movements. Bets were now opened between dwarves, bidding money, weapons, food or even chores like guard duty or wood pickings. Bofur threw us a look and slowed the pace of his pony until he was at our height.

"And you lasses?, he asked us. What do you think? He's coming or not?

- Personally, I don't think so... I replied. You have terrified him yesterday! He won't forget that soon! Plus, I agree with Nori. Although I don't quite know the hobbits, it wasn't very difficult to see that they're not the adventurous type.

- I think he'll come, threw Ella, Gandalf seems to know him and trust him, so...

- Would you be willing to bet on it?, Fili intervened, making me jump.

- Bet? But bet what?, I asked,. I don't think that we have anything that can interest you...

- What do you say of a kiss?, Bofur proposed.

- What?, we shouted at the same time, Ella and me.

- Yes, yes!, continued Kili. If you lose, you'd owned us a kiss but if you win...

- Just fix your "price", finished Fili."

I thought about it a moment. The stakes were not huge, but I felt, seeing their playful smiles, that the two brothers were up to something. Nevertheless, I made my decision and shrugged, thinking that it couldn't be worse. I turned to my friend who shrugged also, a sign that she was following me.

"Alright, I replied with a smile, I accept the bet, but if I win, you will take care of all my chores for a week!"

The three dwarves looked at each, their expression reflecting their inner conflict. After a while, Bofur replied.

"Okay, Allie... it's a deal!, he held out his hand to me and I shook it, sealing the bet.

- And if I win, you'll all have... began Ella.

- To give you a kiss on the cheek?, intervened Kili. Very good idea, deal!, he took the hand of my friend in his and shook it.

When he released her, Ella looked at her hand for a while, not registering what had just happened. She blinked a few times before it dawned on her.

"What?, she exclaimed indignantly. But no!

- Sorry Ella, but once the bet is sealed, it is impossible to go back, Fili said, laying his hand on her shoulder, smirking.

- But, but ... Ella tried again, before turning to me. Allie! Do something!

- I'm sorry, but the rules are the rules, I gave him a sad smile."

She alternated her gaze between the brothers and me a few times, before finally resigning, sulking, her arms crossed. I laughed, used to her reaction. Bofur approached me.

"She does that often?

- Regularly... you will have to get used to it, I replied, teasing Ella who could still hear us."

She turned to me with a shocked face and then pulled her tongue for the second time today. Bofur and I began to laugh, now continuing our journey together, Ella in front of us and the dwarf brothers behind. We were talking while the complaints of the company kept going around us; some were even saying that their stop at Baggends was a serious mistake that had caused them to lose valuable time. Our group had regained a semblance of silence when a little voice was heard behind us.

"Wait! Wait!"


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own nothing! Except Ella and Allie! :P**

**Chapter 4**

We all turned in one movement in the direction where the voice came. What I saw filled me with mixed feelings. In the distance, running as fast as his little legs would carry him, was Bilbo Baggins contract in hand and a travel bag on his shoulder. I felt happy to see that he had changed his mind, but at the same time it also meant that I had lost my bet. And God only knows how much I hated being wrong. I greeted the hobbit with a smile, however, when he passed me. I met the gaze of Bofur. He looked at me mockingly and seemed very amused by my defeat. I pouted and stuck my tongue turning my attention back to the hobbit. He had stopped in front of Balin, handing him the contract.

"I... I signed it!, the poor little guy was completely out of breath."

Balin took the parchment from his hands and took out some sort of magnifying glass from one of his pockets; he used it to inspect the various lines of the document.

"Everything appears to be in order... he said after a while. Welcome, Mr. Baggins, in the company of Thorin!"

I smiled and started applauding and cheering with the others. This little minute of joy was short-lived, though, interrupted by the gruff voice of our leader.

"Give him a pony!"

The little fellow began to protest, assuring that he can very well follow on foot. But the dwarf princes had another idea. While we continue our journey, the brothers went on the each side of the hobbit and gripped him by the armpits, hoisting him on a pony. Judging by his expression, you could see that he was not comfortable at all. I just laughed at the face he was doing.

It was then that something passed really quickly over my head. It was a bag of money. I turned just in time to see Dori catch it. The dwarves were starting to pay their debts. I heard Bilbo questioned Gandalf about what was happening, but I didn't listen to all the conversation, I was too absorbed by the hilarious scene unfolding before my eyes. Fili and Kili had decided to pay their debts to my friend! They had moved on either side of her and tried to give her a kiss on each cheek simultaneously... While remaining on their pony! It was clearly not an easy task and the dwarves had to try several times before coming to a passable result. If there was a chance of romance in that moment, the naivety of the two brothers had reduced it to dust. Once done, the dwarves sheepishly moved away from my friend, heads down. Ella gave me a look and we both began to giggle. Then I saw Bofur approached my friend. I had forgotten that he also owed her a kiss. He walked up to her all smiling and said something to Ella that I didn't manage to understand. She smiled back and whispered something in his ear. The dwarf's smile widened and he nodded. Then with a swift gesture he took off his hat and placed it on Ella's head. I laughed. So that was her condition? I should have known! She approached me, a big smile on her face.

"Did you see? I have a great hat; she stood with her head high with a false arrogant air.

- You look ridiculous, I replied with a smirk.

- Would you suggest that I look ridiculous?, asked Bofur who caught up with us, looking hurt.

- No! It… completes you well!

- So it's I who's ridiculous."

I was going to reply again, but the satisfied expression on the face of the dwarf stopped me.

"Ah, I see... You're messing with me, I pretended to be frustrated.

- Sorry, Allie... It was too easy, he replied with a wink.

- Anyway, Ella said, returning to the charge, you're just jealous!

- Jealous of what?, I replied, smiling.

- Of how majestic I am, right now!

- Oh yes! To be majestic, you are majestic... I said, rolling my eyes, amused.

- Thank you, thank you!, my friend made a little bow.

- Majestically... ridiculous!

- What?, she opened her mouth, feigning indignation.

- And anyway, you can't be as majestic than Thorin!, I threw in with a laugh."

This deserved me a glare from the person in question, but seeing Ella taking a deep peony tint was certainly worth it.

Suddenly, we heard a little panicked cry behind us. We stopped and turned to the now familiar voice.

"No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around. I forgot my handkerchief, explained the hobbit.

- Here!, replied Bofur tearing a piece of his coat, use that!"

He threw him the piece of cloth, making totally disgusting sound when the hobbit caught it in his hand. The dwarves all laughed again and Thorin ordered to move on. I rolled my eyes and pulled my pony next to little guy's, his expression a mix between gratitude, disgust and surprise. I fumbled in my coat and pulled out a small piece of clean cloth. I handed it to the hobbit.

"Here, take this one instead.

- Oh! Um... thank you!"

He took the handkerchief, but kept Bofur's dirty piece of coat. I questioned him with a look.

"A present remains a present, regardless of its form, he replied with a shrug.

- You are right... I smiled.

- Tell me..., he asked, embarrassed. I saw that your friend had made a bet and ... I don't want to pry, but I keep asking myself; did _you_ place any bet?

- Um... Well... I started awkwardly."

It was at this time that Kili and Fili decided to bust in. They got behind me screaming.

"Don't forget, Allie!, began Kili.

- You owned each of us a kiss!, finished Fili."

I sighed.

"We will see that tonight, I replied, exasperated. I don't want to do like you and humiliate me in front of the whole company."

The brothers laughed and took their place a little further behind.

"Against then, I see..."

I looked at the hobbit, his expression was somber. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me. I smiled.

"It's true... I bet against. But don't think that it's because I' doubting your abilities. I'm actually very happy and proud to see that you have changed your mind.

- Yes... Well, hope I won't disappoint you..., he said with a half-smile.

- I'm sure you won't!"

I smiled, ruffled his hair and then went back to my place near Bofur and Ella.  
>The rest of the trip went off without a hitch. We walked at a good pace without killing our horses to the task. We stopped in the evening on a rocky ledge wide enough to provide space for all. We settled the camp. Thorin distributed tasks to us all; Bofur and Bombur had to take care of the food, Oin, Dori and Ori had to collect medicinal herbs in the forest, Gloin, Bifur and Dwalin were responsible of the firewood while Fili, Kili and I had to transport what they had cut, the others had to settle the beds and provide a space for the fire, while Thorin, Balin and Gandalf were discussing the upcoming event. I was not particularly thrilled with having to share my work with the two dwarf brothers. The idea that sooner or later I will have to pay my debt exasperated me and their little smiles and chuckles left me no doubt about their memory faculties. However, as I was the last to go from the cutting site to the camp, hope started rising in me. They might have forgotten, in the end... but then I saw the two young dwarves approaching with a smile. I sighed and all my hopes were turned to dust. However, I clung desperately to the last chance I had left. Since our needs of wood had been fulfilled, the three logger dwarves didn't have to stay there anymore and were now coming back with me. The boys would not be cruel enough to do that in front of an audience, right? Then, the scene with Ella earlier came back to my mind and my expression grew somber, the realization slowly sinking into my mind. I was screwed...<p>

"Hey, Allie!, called Fili, you haven't forgotten I hope?

- I guess... I replied, rolling my eyes, but you see... I still have to bring this wood to the camp, so... maybe later!"

I tried to sneak past them, but they blocked my way. It was during this kind of moment that I bitterly regretted my new size.

"There's a problem?, asked Dwalin crossing his arms.

I was going to plead my cause to the warrior, but Kili was faster.

"Allie lost a bet against us and since this morning, she's always trying to slip away, Kili replied quickly.

- Yes!, added Fili. Coming up with a new excuse each and every time!

- Then, good! If it's that wood that's bothering you, Dwalin walked beside me and took the wood off of my arms, now. Go ahead! Pay your debts, you'll feel better afterwards."

Although the largest dwarf said it in an advisory way, his big gruffly voice rather made it looked like an order. I turned to the dwarf brothers and threw them a dirty look. They responded by shining me big foolish smiles. I sighed, looking at the sky.

"All right!, I finally capitulated. You won! But it'll be the only time!"

I walked up to them, preparing myself mentally for the mockery that will surely follow. I decided to begin with Fili. I put my hand on his shoulder and he offered me his cheek. I sighed one last time and put my lips on his skin. It was sweet, but a little sweaty; I guess he must have been a little bit hot carrying all that wood. The kiss was short and once completed, I went to Kili, repeating the same process. He also gave me his cheek and wore a childlike smile of victory on his face; it could have been very cute if I hadn't been in such a bad mood. Kili's cheek was quite different from his brother's. It was rough and his short beard was stinging my lips and cheeks. Once again, the contact was very brief and when I stepped back, I took back my load of wood from a stunned Dwalin; quickly thanking him and went back to the camp immediately. I could feel the questioning looks from the other dwarves weighing on my back. It was only once I was out of the woods that I heard the laughter of the dwarves behind me. I rolled my eyes and threw a glare toward the trees. I was definitely not happy!  
>Suddenly, I knocked myself into something. The shock, although not very big, was enough to send me to the ground, the wood flying off from my hands. I sighed and leaned down and started picking it up. I was so deep in anger that I didn't even notice the poor dwarf that I knocked myself into, apologized and then helped me recover the scattered pieces of wood. It was only when I saw a hand flew in my field of sight that I looked up. Bofur stood before me, smiling as usual, giving me the wood he had picked up. I took it from his arms, forcing a smile to my face.<p>

"Thank you... I replied, looking down.

- No problem, Allie!, he said, beaming."

He turned to pick up something behind him and stood up. I did the same and, before he could say anything, I approached him and kissed his cheek. His skin was warm and soft, though I could feel the irritation of small emerging hair. Unlike the young dwarves, I kept my lips on his cheek just a little longer. When I stepped back, Bofur wore an expression of surprise in his eyes, but his smile had not fainted. He put his hand to his cheek and gently touched it.

"Well! I didn't expected this!, he exclaimed.

- What?, I asked, taken aback. Was it not why you came to me?

- Well, no, actually... I came to bring you your diner before Bombur eats everything!"

He then showed me what he had picked up. It was a wooden bowl filled with a kind of stew which smelled very good. In the other hand he held a spoon. I raised my head, embarrassed. My face flushed slightly, but when I turned my gaze to the camp, I felt like I wanted to disappear. All dwarves were staring at us. Some were laughing; others murmured things between themselves and some were even whistling! It was horrible! For them who were not aware of the bet, there was only one meaning to this, one! It was that I probably had something for Bofur... It also meant weeks and weeks of never ending taunts and comments! My face turned even redder. Without saying a word, I went in the direction of the fire, dropped my load and clear off to the most remote corner of the camp, avoiding all eyes thrown in my way and leaving a confused Bofur behind me. I needed peace, but mostly I needed to go away of any bearded face for at least a few hours... at least!


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I thought I'd talk to you a little bit more now! Hum... yeah! First of, thank you so much to all the people who had favorited this and the others who are following it (Ec1aire, Ogregal, camomila3, EllieMarieG, FreeSpiritSeeker, Just4Me, Marta512 and izatelles... that's you guys!) Also a big thanks to Kiwigirl1016 who left the first review, thank you so much it was great to see that people might be interested in my story. Also thanks to Dhalmi93! Your short demand cheered me up and I will try to upload something new every week either on sunday or monday night! I will have to pass this week though because I'm going on a vacation, but when I'll come back I'll put something up! :) So yeah! I'm done now! The story will start picking up a little bit in the next chapters so stay tuned. And don't forget to review, really it will help me a lot! Peace guys! Oh! and I own nothing (unfortunately...) except Allie and Ella! Cheers!**

**Chapter 5**

The night fell on the camp. The fire crackled and dwarves had gathered around it to warm up. I stood on the sidelines. It has now been two hours since I decided to avoid contact with anyone. Even Ella didn't dare to approach me. She knew me well enough to know that I was not doing very well when faced with public humiliation and that I needed time alone to brood over my anger.

At this moment, I was cooling down. I even began to consider returning near the camp, the cold was gnawing at my bones and hunger was slyly making itself known. I turned my gaze to the company. Some dwarves were lying all around the place, sleeping a deep sleep. It was even possible for me to hear the loud snoring of Gloin from here. The rest of the company was sitting around the campfire talking in low voices or contemplating the night in silence. Swallowing my pride, I decided to get up. Painfully, I made my way to the half sleeping company. I passed between the horses that were waiting there, not caring at all about my presence. Bypassing the last pony, I came face to face with Bilbo who was giving off an apple to his mount. He quickly turned his head towards me, his eyes big with surprise. He tried to speak, but I interrupted him.

"I see you finally took a liking to your traveling companion, Mr. Baggins, I said smirking."

He lowered his head and stared at his feet for a moment.

"Hmm ... Yes ... Yes! In fact... It's-hum… it's just that I can't sleep... he replied, glancing towards the camp.

- Gloin ?, I asked with a sigh."

The hobbit nodded briskly.

"I understand... I could hear him from where I was!, I finished, patting his shoulder and going back on my way towards the camp. Good evening, Mr. Baggins.

- Bilbo !, he shouted behind me. Call me Bilbo!"

I turned and gave him a smile. The little creature was charming and didn't deserve all this vehemence from Thorin. I felt a little shiver going through my spine at the thought of the sovereign. There was something about him that was cold and brutal. He seemed emotionless; the only ones clearly visible were anger and irritation. I didn't understand this dwarf, I knew nothing of him and it was annoying me greatly!

I finally get into the camp and just as soon as I put one foot inside, I felt all those eyes on me, but the dwarves stayed silent. I was very grateful for that. Surely Ella had warned them that it was better not to bring up the subject with me. I turned my head and noticed Kili and Fili with a serious look on their face. They gave me a nod and I answered in the same way, even adding a little smile. I wasn't angry at them anymore and I didn't want things to be awkward between us anymore. Their eyes lit up and their faces went back to their cheerful and mischievous self that I had come to appreciate so much. I shook my head and went to sit alongside Ella, near the fire. My friend greeted me with a smile and a questioning look. I shrugged and pretended to ignore it. She opened her mouth with a fake offended look on her face that quickly broke as we both started laughing. After a while, we stopped and sit in silence, contemplating the flames dancing in front of us, bathing us in its comforting warmth.

Then I heard a noise coming from my left that struck me out of my daydream. Coming my way, a bowl in his hand, was Bofur wearing his usual smile, though this time, it seemed less radiant, duller, without artifice. It broke my heart. I was getting very close to him and losing his friendship because of this idiocy brought sadness in my heart. The dwarf went all the way up to me and handed me the bowl in his hands. I recognized it was the same stew from just a little while ago, still smoking; the smell reminding me violently how hungry I was.

"I thought you would be hungry, he said, looking down slightly."

I smiled broadly and took the bowl from his hands.

"Thank you, Bofur! I'm starving!"

His smile regained some of its luster and he sat next to me, watching me as I took my first bite. The stew was surprisingly tasty. His warmth was greatly appreciated and warmed me inside.

"This is delicious!, I complimented him immediately taking another bite.

- You should thank Bombur for that, lass, he's our cook, he replied. You know I had to use my entire genius mind and will to keep you this dish? It was a real test of strength... Literally!

- That's right!, Ella added, with a smile. They were four on him to keep him from getting the last part!"

I laughed, finding the situation highly comical and imagining very well the huge dwarf jumping on the food like a famishing man. My reaction had an immediate effect on Bofur, his smile recovering all its light and reviving my heart at the same time. I smiled to myself. I was glad that my reaction from earlier did not create a cold between us, because frankly, the dwarf was growing on me pretty fast.

I finished my dish and the three of us began to talk together. We were a great team and we got along very well, even though the dwarf liked to tease Ella for one reason or another. This often ended with the latter sulking like a child and us bursting out laughing. Bofur had just passed another remark when we heard a strange noise from the surrounding woods. A sort of screeching. We turned quickly; the cry's sound was sending shivers down my spine. I sat up and strained my ears, the other dwarves doing the same.

"What was that?"

I saw Bilbo leaving the ponies from the corner of my eye. His eyes seemed agitated and frightened, fear was transpiring from his clenched posture, his walk uncertain.

"Orcs..., Fili replied seriously.

-Orcs!, repeated the poor hobbit in a squeak.

- Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them, continued the blond dwarf.

- They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood, finished Kili."

When they were done, we were now three who were being completely terrified. Bilbo; who was keeping his eyes on the surrounding forest, Ella; who was slightly hidden under her cloak and throwing at me some fearful glances from time to time and I; who was holding my hammer tightly in my hand, staring in the direction that the sound came from. After a while, I turned my head in the way of the two young dwarves, hoping to find some comfort. But what I saw made me quite angry instead. The brothers were sitting there, laughing, literally, in their beards! I clenched my teeth, my knuckles turning white as my grip intensified on my hammer's handle. I was going to shout at them when Thorin beat me to it again.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?, he replied with power in his voice."

All eyes turned to the young dwarf as they dropped their eyes to the ground and tried to make themselves very small.

"We didn't mean anything by it, replied Kili, pitiful.

- No, you didn't! You know nothing of the world!, an even more angry Thorin finished."

The dwarf leader walked away and stood where I was just a few moments before, his back to us. Although they got what they deserved, I still thought that the king was maybe a little bit too hard with his nephews. They were still young and they were boys after all, we could not blame them for being a little bit mischievous. But that didn't stop me to give them a hard stare when they looked up at me. I still wanted them to understand that _THAT…_ was not funny at all. When they saw me, they lowered their gaze again. I really felt like a mother scolding her children... Me who had never wanted kids, I was now finding myself with two boisterous dwarves. The dream!

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted when Balin spoke to the young dwarves.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs, he said in a solemn voice.

And so began the story of Thorin Oakenshiel. A sad story, full of violence, anger and revenge... Balin told us the story; his voice imprinted with nostalgia and sadness. The usual tone of someone who had seen and experienced everything; from the most liberating moment to the most heartbreaking. The tale told us how, after losing his kingdom, the dwarf leader had to face a horde of Orcs to try to retake a long forgotten home. But during this terrible battle, the young prince was faced with appalling losses. First, the death of his grandfather; the king, then the disappearance of his father. Kidnapped or killed? No one knew... Although many were devastated to such losses, Thorin stood for all his people and defeated the enemy, but at a high price, leaving behind many of his bravest warriors.

I started to understand a little bit more the type of character that Thorin was. His life had not been easy... and a lot of his past actions were explained to me with this to story. Unwittingly, at some point in the tale my gaze fixed itself on the back of the sovereign, trying to see through the fur and armor... trying to see through the man himself. When the story was finished, I noticed that all the dwarves had followed my example. We all looked at our leader as he turned around to face us and watch us one by one. His gaze lingered a little longer on my friend standing at my right. Her eyes were wet. She looked flustered and her cheeks were pink bright. I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly. I should talk to her a little more about this later.

"But the pale orc ?, asked Bilbo, bringing me back to reality. What happened to him?

- He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago, snapped Thorin who was returning to us."

I was relieved and left, against my will, a sigh passed between my lips. For me, this pale orc was part of some legend and I would like that it stayed that way...

The rest of the evening took place in a rather monotonous mood. The dwarves sleeping earlier returned to their beds and Gloin returned his loud snoring. The others remained around the fire talking. After a while, I slowly felt that sleep was overtaking me. Ella was already asleep beside me, wrapped as best she could in her cape. Bofur, in the meanwhile, was telling me tales and legends of his native land. All these stories were beautiful, but after a few, I felt that my fight against Morpheus had been lost. My head bobbed for a while until it finally fell on the dwarf's shoulder. He paused a moment in his speech just to start over again except that his voice was much softer and deeper than before. I felt the vibrations from his words passed through his arm, rocking me gently. After a few minutes of struggle, I closed my eyes and let myself slip into a deep sleep, filled with fantastic creatures and incredible stories...

When I woke up the next morning, a blanket was thrown over my shoulders and I was carefully wrapped in it. Ella was sleeping next to me, the same treatment had been offered to her. During the rest of the day, we tried to discover or benefactors, but the dwarves remained all silent as graves. The following day, the same event repeated itself: the evening without blanket; waking up in the morning, wrapped up in one of them...


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back from my vacation! And as promised, here's another chapter! We're still setting the mood up in this one, the girls and the dwarves are getting to know each other and everything... I promise the next chapters will have a little bit more action in it! Also thanks to the new favs and followers: potter-granger-mad, SneakyTurtle, Captain's doxy and Evakarina! Thanks guys! Hope you'll like this chapter! And review if you're liking this story so far! Cheers!**

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

Our company had been walking for nearly two weeks now. We had crossed green moors, dark forests, raging rivers and snowy mountains. But today, even though the scenery was still as beautiful as the previous days, the surrounding beauty could not recover from the gloomy light in our eyes. It had been raining for two days now, soaking us to the bone and taking away our morale with it. The dwarves were in a bad mood and we were also. We were trying to hide under our cloak as best we could; trying to keep a little bit of our body dry, but in vain. The only person who seemed unaffected by the rain was Bofur. He was actually attempting to smoke from his pipe while incessant waves poured over us. I shook my head and smiled. After all this time, he still managed to surprise me.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf!"

The voice came from the back of the convoy, I turned to see Dori particularly irritated, his brows furrowed and his hood lowered very low over his forehead.

"Can't you do something about this deluge?, asked the dwarf with an incriminating tone.

- It's raining, Master Dwarf, Gandalf replied without turning his head. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard!

Dori scowled and leaned towards Oin, whispering words in his horn.

"Are there any?, Bilbo asked."

The poor little thing didn't even have a cape to protect it from the weather and his clothes were so wet that it will take them several hours to dry. His hair looked like small rivulets streaming down his forehead.

"What?, asked Gandalf.

- Other wizards?, clarified the hobbit.

- Hmmm... There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards... Gandalf paused thoughtfully. Hmm... you know, I've quite forgotten their names.

- And who is the fifth?

- Well that would be Radagast, the Brown, replied the grey wizard.

- Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?, asked Bilbo."

I snickered a little at the question, earning me a sideways glance from the mage.

"I think he's a very great wizard…, Gandalf continued with a small smile, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

The hobbit nodded silently. We continued a few moments in silence, until the sun finally reappeared, chasing the rain away with its warm rays of sunlight. This change of weather was warmly welcomed by the dwarves who exchanged exclamations and grunts of satisfaction. Gradually, the mood in the company was picking up and our surroundings seemed to regain their colors. I sniffed the air. It was still impregnated with the smell of damp earth and mold, but we could also detect a hint of long gone freshness. The sun was hot after being hidden behind the clouds for so long and we already felt that our damp clothes were drying on our bodies. Conversations started again around the company, keeping everyone's mind away from their sorry state.

Ella and I were talking together when we were interrupted by a little being pulling on my sleeve. I turned to find Ori looking at me with big eyes and a little flustered smile on his lips. I raised my eyebrows questioningly which seemed to make him even more uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and after a brief silence, he asked in a shaky voice:

"Excuse me, lady... but I was wondering if, in your world, there was wizard too?"

He paused and looked down. I smiled. The young dwarf was always polite and friendly with us. Even though he was not the most brilliant, he had a big heart and almost a blind faith in the people who mattered the most to him. When he saw that I was not answering right away, he began to be uneasy, squeezing his hands together and throwing me little sidelong glances.

"It's that I am very passionate about your world. It's incredible that it exists!, he justified, quickly. I would like to know more, and since we left, you haven't made almost any mentions of it! But don't get me wrong! I'm not judging! I'm just trying to satisfy my curiosity. If you don't want to answer, that's fine... I..."

I interrupted him, raising my hand.

"It's fine Ori, I replied with a laugh, I understand you completely! And I don't think that Ella has any objection to your request, isn't it?

- It will be our pleasure, my friend said, amused."

The young dwarf beamed and began to ask tons of questions simultaneously at a dizzying pace. I had to make him stop again by raising my hand.

"Please Ori, one question at a time, I asked with a smile

- Yes! Yes, of course, hastened to respond the little dwarf. Hmm ... First of all, is there any wizard in your world?

- Hmmm... Not really, Ella answered. There are many people who practice magic, but they are merely conjuring tricks, no magic there.

- That's right, I added, nodding. In fact, there is no magic in our world... No orcs, no hobbits, no dragons, no goblins, no elves, no wizards...

- However, Ella continued, some do exist in our world, but only in the form of stories and legends, like wizards, dragons, goblins and elves... They are part of our folklore.

- And what about orcs?, asked Gloin.

- And hobbits?, Bilbo inquired.

- We had never heard of either of them before now... I looked at Bilbo who seemed disappointed. I gave him an apologetic smile. But at least, you can say that you were the first hobbit we've ever met, Bilbo.

- And that you're the nicest one we knoe, Ella added with a wink."

The hobbit smiled at us, somewhat comforted.

"And dwarves? What about them?, asked a voice beside me."

I turned and smiled. Bofur was standing there, hands folded on the pommel of his saddle, his pipe; he had finally managed to light it, was in his mouth and a mischievous smile was friendly playing on his lips. I opened my mouth to answer, but Ella beat me up to it.

"There are dwarves in our world, my friend replied quickly, but they are extremely different from you...

- How so?, asked Fili, intrigued.

- They are smaller than you, rather the size of Mr. Baggins, she continued, pointing to the hobbit.

- And their bodies are not proportional, I added. Their heads and bodies are nearly normal human size, but their arms and legs are tiny.

- It seems more like a goblin in my opinion, Bombur commented."

The other dwarves began to nod, approving with small grunts. I noticed at that moment, that most of the company was listening to us now. The dwarves were clustered around of us and drank our words just like children would when their elders were relating their old exploits. I smiled. I couldn't help but find their behavior quite childish sometimes. I regained consciousness as Ella was continuing her explanation.

"Well, in our world they are dwarves, she replied with a smile.

- But there are no dwarves like us?, asked Ori.

- Nope, I said, shaking my head. You fit more to the description of very small human rather than a dwarf.

- So... It would mean that we are also the first you've ever seen, right?, concluded Kili enthusiastically.

- Well, if you see it that way, yes... I replied with a shrug.

A general exclamation spread through the group. The dwarves whispered among themselves for a while, but then it was the stampede! All started to ask tons and tons of questions at the same time. It was overwhelming! I was trying to answer a question when another was thrown to me. I was exhausted! I threw a distressed look to Gandalf, but he looked at me with amused eyes. He was certainly enjoying his revenge as I had mocked his abilities as a magician earlier. I groaned and pouted. I loved the sorcerer, I found him very funny, but at this point there was nothing he could have done to give me back my smile.

After a few minutes of incessant attacks by the dwarves, a voice suddenly rose up from above the fray.

"Enough!"

All went silent and looked in the direction of the voice. Thorin stood there, a cold look in his eyes.

"Don't you think you know enough?, he asked, frowning. They have never met dwarves before and you think you will give them a good impression by questioning them like this? They are tired, let them rest a little! You'll talk later..."

The dwarves looked down, avoiding the accusing gaze of their leader. For once, I was extremely grateful to Thorin. When his eyes fell on me, I gave him a nod which he replied to in the same fashion. He was not so bad after all.

"I still hope it was a great first impression... he said with a half-smile."

I smiled and opened my mouth to answer, but Ella interrupted me. This was starting to become a rather recurrent habit!

"Yes!, she answered rapidly, but then composed herself. Of course, it was a real pleasure..."

The azure eyes met the green ones of my friend and they locked. The tension was palpable between the two. Even the other dwarves began to throw sidelong glances at each other after a while. Suddenly, Thorin broke the link they were sharing and left to the front of the company, dropping a heavy silence behind him. Ella had a shifty look and red cheeks. I smiled. Then I felt something pressing itself into my ribs. Turning my head, I saw Bofur who looked at the scene before him with round eyes, giving me small nudges with his elbow in my side.

"Well!, he commented between two puffs of smoke. If I was expecting that! You are definitely full of surprises the both of you.

- And you haven't seen anything yet!, I replied, pushing him with my shoulder."

He laughed and I smiled in return, welcoming what had to come with good humor. What I didn't know though, was that the troubles were just beginning...


End file.
